Florence Stainton
Florence Stainton '(born January 26, 1853) is a main character in the Supernatural fan series spinoff, Genesis of Occult. He is a human and a hunter from London, England - who partners up with William Winchester, per request of Queen Elizabeth I in the beginning of the series. He is the only son of Lord and Lady Stainton, both wealthy mansion owners in Central London. He took up the life of a hunter on his own part, and taught himself most of what he knows. All of his knowledge on supernatural creatures was recorded into a book called the Occult Record, which is found by Dean Winchester in the beginning of the novel. History Early Life Florence Stainton was born on January 26, 1853 to Lady Alexandria and Lord Alfred Stainton in Central London, England. He was born an aristocratic family, and raised more so by the house's servants than his actual parents, who were usually out at fancy events all over London. He became rather independent - and insisted that he could take care of himself to the household staff. When reaching age 14, Florence started to sneak out of his house on his own to take up hunting. Book I Florence's old journal is found by Dean on December 22, 1991 after John is forced to pull off of the road and stop in the nearest town for a night, due to bad winter weather. Dean finds a journal labelled the Occult Record in the trunk of the car, while helping John bring some items out of the car and to the cabin they resort to staying in for the night. John mistakes the journal for his own, and is about to snap at Dean for taking it before Sam notices the names at the bottom, which are Florence Stainton and William Winchester. John asks Dean where the book came from, Dean replying that he found it in the car. Upon bringing the boys inside, John opens the book up - and lets the two stay up with him to read it. Florence is seen for the first time in the next chapter (the date is now October 8, 1882), and is in a fight with a high-class demon possessing a family's maid, who had intentions on eliminating the family - and had called Florence, hoping he'd be able to take care of the problem. Florence has told the family to wait outside until he gives them the 'okay' to come back inside, getting into a rather physical fight with the demon. He's trapped her inside by lining the doors and windowsills with salt, and weakened her with Holy Water. The fight between Florence and the demon is described to be rather bloody - Florence getting severely, but he manages to win - exterminating the demon by forcing excessive amounts of salt and Holy Water into her system until the demon flees in smoke form from the chimney, leaving the maid's body. Florence carries the maid out of the house, and invites the family back to their house. The family displays concern for Florence's injuries, and offer to let him stay with them for the night to recover. Florence denies but thanks them for their offer, saying he has a family who would probably be missing him while he's out, while in reality - his family could care less. Arriving back at his home, about an hour after leaving the house of the family he'd just helped, Florence is greeted by the butler, Carson Ecclestone when he opens the door. Carson is quick to ask about what happened to Florence, to which Florence refuses to answer - and simply goes upstairs to his sleeping chamber in order to avoid running into his parents. Florence crosses pathes with his mother while walking down the hallway to his room, and as opposed to worrying about her son's injuries - Lady Stainton shows more concern over Florence's damaged vest, and tells him a proper gentleman should never walk around in such soiled clothing, ordering Florence to throw out the shirt, clean himself up and go to bed. Florence obeys - and begins to clean out his injuries on his own, throwing out the damaged shirt. Carson enters Florence's room, and helps Florence disinfect a large scrape on his forearm. Florence takes the opprotunity to vent with Carson, and expresses his true thoughts on his life. He tells Carson that he would rather be poor but make a difference in the world as opposed to being a rich snob who does nothing to help those who need it. Personality Florence, since his debut in the first portion of the series shows to be a straightforward man with a kind heart and a chipper attitude, unlike his parents and other stereotypical English aristocrats. Florence, is described to be "the exact opposite of what you would expect from a rich boy", as said by Will. He's a very humble person who seems like he rarely ever brags or takes more than what he needs, which is shown when he denies several offers from the citizens which he helps - preferring not to be a burden to others. Florence has been shown to be pretty good with both women and children, since so many seem to be attracted to his friendly and sincere behaviour. He took up hunting on his own, for the sole purpose of being able to help others, and believes it's better than living a life as a rich lord in London. One of Florence's best traits his most likely his kind and soft-spoken behaviour, which he constantly gets playfully teased for by Will. Florence is quite a foodie. He has an expensive tongue, and loves expensive chocolates and teas. \ Physical Appearance Florence has bright, green eyes, faint freckles on his face and wildly styled dark-brown hair which is about neck length, and naturally falls over his left eyebrow. He is about 5'9 - which he is self concious of. Skills and Abilities *'Expert Hunting Skills '- Even though self-trained, and knowing very little about the supernatural species before asserting himself to hunting them, Florence displays skill in combat as well as hunting. His skills gradually improve over the course of the series, especially when Will begins to train and teach him more. His skills make him a dangerous and powerful individual, but he would never use his skills with the intention on hurting those who are innocent. He has been called "London's Best Hunter", after becoming fairly well known. **'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat '- Florence has shown to be rather good at both martial arts and fighting with blades, and can fight particularily well with either his bare hands or when using a weapon. He has been able to take down not only humans, but demons as well. **'Marksmanship - Florence is rather skilled when it comes to using firearms and cannons. Will taught him how to use more advanced weaponry later on in the series. Florence's outstanding hand-eye coordination aids him when it comes to using two guns at a time, and has proven to have excellent aim even with his non-dominant hand. *'Intellect' - Being a rather intelligent and wise character for his age - and for the time period. He knows more about the reality behind supernatural mythology than many other people in London at the time. He's a fan of trivia, which may explain the reason why he knows so many random facts about his country of origin, as well as how to map, navigate and several other key skills. *'Theatric Skills '- Florence is an exceptional actor, and has gotten in and out of situations by putting his skills in dramatic acting to the test. Though he personalyl doesn't consider this a skill, Will claims that it is an exceptionally useful skill, and that it really does come in handy at times of danger. Equipment Weapons Florence has used quite a few weapons over the course of the series, and tends to use Will's weapons or experiment and modify existing weapons. Florence's most commonly seen weapon is an 1838 Colt Paterson, a revolver gun which formally belonged to his father. The gun is modified to have a leather handle, and have a series of celtic engravings along the barrel. Florence carries this gun in the pocket of his coat, and rarely ever leaves home without it. Category:Genesis of Occult Series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Hunters